Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention directed to a foot floor cleaning device and more specifically to a feature thereof for scrubbing with the foot.
A variety of floor cleaning devices have been developed to be attached to or to go over the shoe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,813 to Puskas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,606 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,436 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,533 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,672 to Sims; U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,014 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,775 to Muccke; U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,150 to McGrath; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,295 to Garrison; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,985 to Palmer are illustrative of prior art. While these devices are generally suitable for their particular purpose as they describe, they are not suitable for the purposes of this invention as described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,813
Disposable Overshoe Mop
Paula Puskas
A disposable overshoe mop for mopping and/or absorbing water from a freshly mopped floor. It is comprised of two layers, the inside layer being waterproof, with the outside layer for mopping/absorbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,606
Foot Mop
Esther Peterson
A device for the foot in which one attaches a variety of mopping instruments to the bottom of such device. The user inserts the fore part of the foot into a stall on the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,436
Foot Mop with Detachable Foot Engaging Portion
Esther Peterson
A device for the foot in which one attaches a variety of mopping instruments by laces to the bottom of such device. The user inserts the fore part of the foot into the device which is secured with a strap around the ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,533
Floor Polishing Mop Means
Esther Peterson
A polishing device comprising of a bottom wall with an upper wall with an aperture designed to receive the foot of a person. A second waterproof wall under lies the bottom wall and has banks of cloth strands secured to clean the floor. Tape stitched around the outer peripheries of the bottom and second walls along with cooperating fasteners secure the second and bottom wall together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,672
Floor Cleaning Device
Clarence R. Sims
A floor cleaning device adapted for securement to a shoe which is an elongated flexible pad of abrasive material positioned across the sole of a shoe and attached with a strap that extends up and over the top of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,014
Foot Floor Scouring Attachment
Lester Edwards
A floor scouring sole pad attachment that is a stall into which the use inserts the fore part of the foot and is secured to the user""s foot with a elastic heel band that extends rearwardly to encircle the heal of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,775
Ann Muccke
Tootsie Mops
A device comprising of a foot operated mop having a shoe like member for the user to insert foot, having a sole with a chamber containing soap water which can be squeezed outwardly through openings on the underside of the sole for washing a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,150
Floor Polisher
Lili Aline McGrath
Foot coverings for each foot designed for polishing by foot with a cord connecting the two.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,295
Floor cleaning device
Garrison
A towel like device with a pairs of pockets on the towel device that the user inserts ones feet into the pockets and drags ones feet across the floor. User changes pockets as the cleaning capacity is exhausted in that pocket area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,985
Foot mounted scrubber device
Nancy K. Palmer
A foot mounted scrubber device which the user insert the foot the device. The device""s sole plate is secured to the foot with an elastic heel strap.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and convenient way to scrub scuff marks and particles stuck to the floor, off the floor without having to bend over, by using the foot, not the hand.
This invention overcomes the shortcoming of prior art devices in that there is a bottom layer with a portion of scrubbing material, which is permanently attached to or over another portion of the bottom layer comprised of a different material with absorption qualities, with the object to dry and polish a wet floor.
The scrubbing material for this purpose is a durable, woven abrasive nylon material with a rough texture so as to scrub floor surfaces but not so abrasive as to scratch the surface. It should be noted that any variety scrubbing materials with differing grades of abrasiveness may be substituted to suit the purpose of the surface to be cleaned.
It is also an object that there be an inner layer, to be waterproof, as to keep the foot dry. The inner waterproof layer can functionally stand alone, with the optional outer layer added for cosmetic purposes.
Another object is to provide a device that is economical in cost to manufacture. It can be made of inexpensive disposable materials or quality materials to last for many uses.